The MineCraft Chronicles 1 DARKNESS RISING
by EpicPwner333
Summary: This story is about the story of mainly Steve, but also some other characters as well. This is my first fanfiction , and comments are welcome. Expect new chapters every one/two days or so!
1. Basics

Steve opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He looked around. He was on a beach, with a forest to his back and some distant specks on the horizon, probably islands in this vast ocean. Suddenly, as if he had done this before, Steve started moving towards a tree. He didn't know why, but ripping that tree apart not only sounded plausible; it seemed _necessary_, as dumb as that sounded. _Won't this hurt! _He demanded to himself as he started to tear at the tree. Sure enough, a few minutes later his hands were bloody and bruised, but also holding some logs. Again, he felt an inexplicable urge to rip the _logs_ apart. That was an easier task than ripping apart the tree, and he soon had several planks in his hand. Steve felt like he _knew_ how to do this. He just had to remember how, piece by piece. Soon after, he stood in front of a crafting table. _Wait a minute! _How did he know what that…..crafting table was called? Steve looked up in disbelief, and noticed the sun was directly above him. A spasm of fear ran through him. Somehow, he _knew_ the going down was a _bad_ thing. He was working feverishly now, sometimes remembering how to do that, sometimes having now idea whatsoever. By the time the sun went down, he had a rude shelter made of wooden planks. Just in time, he realized as the light went out. Grabbing a wooden pickaxe he had just made (how did he know these names?), Steve descended into the depths.

THE NEXT DAY

Steve climbed back up the ladder. All he had for a night's work was some crushed stone. Co_bblestone, _he realized a second later. Oh well. A growl arose from his stomach. Animals. Right. The sun wasn't quite up yet, and it wasn't bright out yet, but what difference did it make? He could still see, and that was the important thing. He walked out of the door and came face to face with...a hellish version of himself. _Zombie, _he recognized as he buried his pickaxe into the beast. The zombie reeled back, but wrenched the pickaxe out of his hands. Defenseless, Steve ran back to his hut. Damn it! He only had one stick! He glanced back. The zombie was getting closer. He looked back. What the hell...? _A WOODEN SWORD! _Thank goodness for accidents! Renewed energy filled him as he rushed the zombie. Four hits, and it was over. The adrenelin from the fight had already worn off, and Steve fell to his knees. He was so _hungry..._he felt like he was about to die. Steve glanced around for hope, anything. He saw the rotting flesh the zombie had left behind. Yech...he'd probably just die quicker if he ate _that_. Suddenly, he saw salvation: a herd of six cows. He charged into their midst, driven to a frenzy by hunger. He felt his wooden sword break, but he went on, punching them. Only then he realized how pathetic he looked. Steve surveyed the carnage in front of him. All the cows lay in pools of blood. Leather and raw, bloody beef lay all around. He greedily devoured a chunk of beef. His hunger temporarily stifled. Steve began to collect the leather and beef lying on the ground and headed home.

A FEW FRUITLESS HOURS LATER...

Steve just stared at the crafting table. He had spent several hours already trying to make a device to cook his beef, but all he could remember was it was made of cobblestone. Suddenly, his brain snapped. That was it! Not just a furnace, but stone tools! leather armor!

SIX HOURS LATER

It was getting dark again. Steve looked up with a new confidence as he felt the weight of the leather armor on his body, and the grip he had on his stone sword. He was planning to go out and take those zombies head on, but first he reached into his furnace and pulled out the steak he had been cooking. Only then did he realize he had no table to eat at, nor seat to sit at. Oh well...it didn't change much. He ate his steak leaning against the wall, and soon enough he stepped outside. He stood near his house for a few minutes, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The first thing he noticed was the lack of zombies. Then he noticed the creatureseemingly made out of bones standing there. Something whizzed past his head. _ARROW! _his mind screamed as he sprinted toward the skeleton, (or so his brain told him) and hit it. It flew back and over...a cliff. A few minutes of carefull sliding later, Steve came up to the broken body of the skeleton. He first retrieved some of the bones and arrows that were still in one piece. Then he examined the weapon the skeleton held. It hit him: it was a bow! He glanced at a couple of nearby spiders, and smiled. A few minutes of hunting later, Steve came back to his house, holding some string in his hand. A bow! Long range! Steve was so happy, he didn't notice the cold, lifeless eyes watching him from above.

**Yes, that was a Herobrine mentioning. Either way,**

**how do you guys like this? Reviews are Welcome!**


	2. Caves and Creepers

Steve lit a torch and started walking. On the way back to the house yesterday, he had seen a hole in the ground. Or, more accurately, a cave entrance. The air was coll and damp, and shadows flickered around him in the creepy confines of the cave. He passed a vein of coal, of which he had enough of. As he ventured further and further into the cave, the last sunlight dissapeared behind him, and the cave seemed to become even more eerie. He cautiously looked around and, putting away his pickaxe, drew his stone sword. As he rounded the corner, he came face-to face with a zombie. Behind the zombie was a HUGE drop into the dark depths, and across that was a ledge on which a skeleton was perched. He quickle dispatched the zombie with a deft slash, but the skeleton started shooting at him. He ducked behind a large boulder and cursed himself for not thinking he'd need his precious bow. _How did that skeleton get up there? No time for that._ Steve whirled around the boulder, dodging an arrow and flung his sword at the skeleton. It didn't actually hurt the skeleton, but the sword knocked the skeleton off balance and sent it plunging down into the blackness.

Steve continued on. He found himself in about to round another corner. _Remember last time you did that? _Steve catiously peered around the corner, pickaxe at ready. Nothing but a dead-end and...IRON ORE! He rushed towards it, totally forgetting about his surroundings. In a frenzy that later reminded him of the cows on the first day, Steve mined out 7 chunks of iron ore. _Nice. Now I can finally do stuff. _Steve turned around and then jumped back. A creeper was walking towards him. _Dammit._ No bow, no sword, not even any room to run. He looked around frantically as he backed up into the wall. He might have been imagining it, but the creeper almost seemed to be grinning at his approaching demise. Steve flattened his body against the wall. _OW!_ The stone was scalding hot! _That could mean only one thing._ With the creeper a few seconds away, Steve buried his pickaxe into the stone. Already weakened by the intense heat, the stone crumbled to dust on the first blow. _YES!_ Lava began pouring out of the hole as Steve jumped to one side. The creeper was too close to do anything about it and was melted as the lava poured all over. Steve sprinted past the advancing lava and managed to make it out of the chamber alive. Fumes began to fill the cave as Steve ran full out for the entrance/exit. He made it out, only to fall to his knees, coughing. _At least I'm alive._

SEVERAL MINUTES OF COUGHING LATER...

Steve started walking back to his house. As the sun started to go down, he noticed a faint glow off in the distance, opposite from his house. _I'll check that out tommorow. _With that, Steve threw his iron ore into the furnace and sank into bed, his fitful dreams filled with creepers and lava.


	3. Decisions

The following day...

As the sun cast long shadows over the landscape, Steve was not afraid - on the contrary, he was confident and slightly arrogant at the landscape. He was already almost halfway to the glow by his reckoning. He had learned his lessons - Fight or Flight, he chose flight without much difficulty. Of course, some situations called for fighting, but it would have to be avoided. He couldn't count on random chance to save him. He chose his own destiny. As for the sun, it was just beggining to sink over the horizon. He felt the weight of the iron sword in his grasp-it was a feeling of power for him. As darkness began to sweep over the land, he decided to try and observe how those monsters appeared. Steve crouched in the tall grass around him and settled down for a long night. Nothing.

Several hours later...

Still nothing. _What the hell is going on?_ Steve could still see the glow, however faint in the distance. He was getting impatient. The adrenalin still coursed through him, but was starting to wear off. Cautiously, he began to rise. No creature was in sight. He started walking towards the next crest - these small hills were maddening. Every time you managed to climb to the top of one, it seemed you could now see more hills in the distance than before. As he rounded the crest of the hill, he stopped dead in his tracks. _When is this going to make any sense?_ In the small valley before him, he counted five silhouettes. _Five zombies? Too many._ Looked like he was going to have to detour around them. Just then he noticed one of the silhouettes below him seemed to be holding something. _Ok...stranger and stranger._ He was content with staying right where he was at the moment and observe what was going to happen, but that idea was cut short when he realized that the odd one out was running toward him. _Did it see me?_ Impossible, he was nearly covered in this grass. The figure was holding a pickaxe, but there was blood staining one of the ends of it. _Ha. What a fool. Who uses a pickaxe to fight? __Wait a minute... You did that yesterday in the cave. _The figure noticed him at the last second, and tried to turn but stumbled and fell down. The zombies were almost upon them. Steve got up and brandished his iron sword at the zombies, hoping that they would recognize the danger in advancing further. No such luck, the zombies continued to shuffle towards lunged at the first zombie, running him through with one swift stroke. As the second zombie attacked him, Steve tugged the sword out of the zombie and raised it to protect himself. The second zombie swung its arm at Steve, but instead was blocked by his sword. Steve then shoved the zombie away and spun to face the last two zombies. The other figure, he noticed, had gotten up and was fighting the zombie he had just pushed away. No time for that - he had more pressing concerns at the moment. The two zombie attacked as one. Steve managed to cut one, but the other was...on the ground with a shard of flint stuck in its head. _What the...? _Steve turned to face the figure. _This ought to be interesting_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to Panthers17nfl for the advice and reviews. It means alot to me that people review my Fanfiction.<em>**


End file.
